


Two Men and A Cup of Coffee

by Kiweteacake



Category: Bro Strider - Fandom, BroDual, Dualscar - Fandom, Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: 3rd person work, AU, Coffee Shop, Demonstuck, Humanstuck, Just random shit, M/M, Navy!AU, Rare Ship, Some RP Starters, Zombiestuck, crackship, rarepair, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiweteacake/pseuds/Kiweteacake
Summary: Just some mini one shots about DualBro. May turn into a mini series. Enjoy!





	1. Two-Am Date

Out of all the damn things that could be requested out of him, Benjamin was certainly caught off guard of being asked out on a coffee date at two a.m. in the morning. Benjamin has never heard of a coffee date this early; this type of event was saved for the middle of the day. Normally Benjamin would expect being invited out for a few rounds of bar hopping or out to a club.

* * *

  
Moving his palm from the steering wheel to the left side of his face, Benjamin created a small circling motion on the left side of his temple. A migraine had started to fester a few hours ago when Benjamin started consuming a few energy drinks just to stay up this late. Benjamin was exhausted but also a certain amount of excitement could be seen on his facial features. He had a small smile that seemed to be plastered onto his face along with the slight bouncing in his leg. Well it could be excitement or just some of the previously consumed sugar was starting to hype him up a bit.

* * *

  
Benjamin was on his way to meet up with Orpheus who was a long time friend from the Navy. Both were attending the same college, Orpheus was here to major in law school while Benjamin was here to major in business management. Being close in the Navy was a good thing, resulting in the two men to be close in school. It was only a matter of time before Orpheus actually gathered the courage to ask Benjamin out on a few dates. This coffee date is the weirdest by far.

* * *

  
Benjamin pulled into the parking lot and moved to do his normal routine to turn off the car: Lights first, windshield wipers second, third the radio and finally Benjamin turns the key to shut the car off.

* * *

  
Quickly moving to pull the hood up on his rain jacket, Benjamin pushes open the car door and quickly darts out to the coffee shop entrance to escape the light drizzle outside.  
Inside Starbucks the air is warm with an aroma of cinnamon and the light fragrance of coffee beans being crushed in a machine. Mixed with other ingredients when coming out in order to make the sweet, delicious sugary substance most people live on.

* * *

  
Moving off to the side, Benjamin looks around in an attempt to spot Orpheus. It does not take Benjamin long, spotting the huge male off in a corner booth in the very back of the shop next to one of the windows. Benjamin lets a small smile slip onto his face at the sight. Orpheus is sitting there with his reading glasses on. He had a coffee cup in one hand while the other hand held one of those Pilot G-2 pens that is a purple color. Orpheus was working on one of those daily crosswords that come in those magazines someone can get at Wal-Mart for only a few dollars.

* * *

  
Ben moves over to the booth. Orpheus raises his head hearing the movement, right in that second a smile grows on Orpheus face. Quickly he moved to stand while taking a step over to pull Benjamin into a very tight hug.

* * *

  
Almost two-hours later, the two men could be seen sitting at the booth just chatting. Without the two men knowing, a few of the baristas had taken a few pictures of them, two men holding hands just enjoying themselves, over a cup of coffee at two-am in the morning.


	2. Demons A-hoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small one shot of a Demonstuck. Might add more onto it later.

**BEEP BEEP BEE** \-- **_SLAm_**. That was the second alarm clock this week. Honestly fucking things were annoying as hell anyway. Should invest in getting something different. Benjamin groaned as he moved to sit up from his bed and slump forward head resting in his hands. Its about 5am in the morning right now and it's time for Benjamin to get ready for work like always. It's always Benjamin this, Benjamin that-- Jesus he needs a new job and fast. Ben grumbles lightly as he pushes the dirty blonde hair out of his face and back into it's rightful spot while he slides out of bed, feet landing on the cold harsh wood that makes up the flooring in his room. He takes a look around before grabbing a tangerine towel and stalking into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Various mixes of Queen and other similar grouped bands are played from the bathroom for a good 30 minutes before Ben kicks open the door and stalks out. Towel around his waist along with his wet hair. He moves over to his closet throwing it open and pulling out his trademark suit for work. God he really needs to get this thing in different colors now doesn't he? Hm a tangerine one would be perfect for him. He tosses the towel to the side, his tattoos showing. One of the tattoos being a tally count. It goes vertically along his back. The current marks total up to '69'. I wonder what that could stand for? Ben throws the suit on and pulls out a comb standing in front of the mirror to comb back his hair and style it to perfection, also checking to make sure his earrings are in and seated nicely before taking a step back and towards his dresser. There he pulls out his boots from the side of the furniture and shoves them on, attaching the spurs and sliding his heel against the ground to make them spin. This cowboy is ready to go.

He grabs his shades and slips them on, tangerine eyes blinking behind the tinted glass, adjusting to the sudden change of the tone of light that he sees in the room. After this he grabs his lunch box, keys, and wallet. He makes sure to feed the dogs before heading out the door, locking it of course. He makes his way down the driveway and over to his truck, hitting the key-fob twice to unlock the damn this. It's a tangerine truck mind you, he has a slight obsession with the color. Sliding into the truck, he turns on the engine and the ac, slipping a disk into the disk drive and throwing the baby in reverse. Time to go to work, trust me. This will not be fun. 

About a 20 minutes drive later, plus a headache and forgetting his morning coffee added into this equation, Ben arrives at work already in one of his famous moods. Frowning, Ben gets out of the truck locking it and pulling out his badge having to go through 4 levels of security to even get into the building where he works form. Finally getting in, Ben tosses his shit on his desk and grumbles even more. Making his way into the main office with a cup of fake coffee.

They go over the same old shit. Welcome speech, hunter vow's to not get tangled with the unnatural. Report any sightings blah blah-- boring shit as normal. He just leans back in his chair looking around; he's getting to old for this crap honestly. Hell he's fucking 39. He should just retire and live off of the fucking benefits the job gives him. Also possibly being hunter down for the rest of his life for government secrets but who honestly gives a flying flipping fuck at this point? He doesn’t. After the meeting is over the head captain hands out certain files for the weeks cases the hunters are supposed to work on . Ben's was always the biggest somehow- but this time was different. Something wasn't right since he was only handed one very tiny file. He feels, upset by this. Why the fuck does he only get one file? He glares at the captain before getting up and heading out of the room and back over to his office with a scowl. He plops down onto the chair and grumbles a bit. He slams the file down onto his desk and takes a look.

Inside the file was a picture of a huge violet-ish colored cloud and a figure shadowed by it. Down below was a picture of the so-called Demon in question. He frowns at this and looks up at the name. _'Name: Orpheus A. | Unnatural: Yes | Type: Unseen Demon '_ His eyes widen; having to move his shades off and put a pair of normal glasses on the read the paper. Unseen means it's a demon that the government knows exists but they are unsure of their power level yet. They have to deal with many lower powered demons, higher ranking ones are much rarer, same rule applies to the angels. Benjamin tends to work more with the demons at his job. Even thought the government doesn't state it out right, they put certain people with certain unnatural. Some are placed with the angels, while others are placed with demons. Ben has only dealt with two angels in his lifetime, the rest, and demons. 

He reads more into the profile. This demon is highly powerful huge and a pain in the ass. It seems it likes to taunt more then actual violence. Ben sighs, his entire head just slamming down onto his desk and a loud groan escapes him. Why does he always have to deal with the hard ones? They hardly know nothing about this damn demon and they are already sending him out to track it and determine if it's an immediate threat that must be killed right away or one that can be pushed back so other threats may be dealt with first. He hates the scouting part of the cases, normally this leads to taunting and some flirting with the demons to find out about them. It's a dangerous thing and Ben normally doesn't take the first round on the case but something, draws him near this demon and fuck. Looks like he's going to take it. 

Of course Hunters all have a sign to place on the cases to mark it there’s. Ben pulls out a tangerine candle, pulling out a match and striking it across the matchbox, lighting the candle. It takes a few minutes but soon enough he has enough wax dripped onto the case that Ben grabs his stamp and slams it on there with a grin. His sign in a katana stabbed start through a star. The sign has a meaning yes, it shows how Ben has given up all chances on wishes and hope, being shown through the stabbed star while the katana represents Benjamin himself, killing those hops and wishes so he can clear a path to make his own. Cheesy I know but hey, what’s wrong with a cheesy kind of guy huh? 

He closes the file and moves to sit up, grabbing a few items off his desk. Making his way over to a bookshelf he pulls a certain book and it opens to show his weapons and gear needed to do this scouting case. Here we go. The knives, swords and pistol attached to his body and extra gear attached. {Extra gear means like a first aid kit, radio in order to call for back up. Nothing too important}. Ben then sighs and makes his way out of his office, grabbing the file and making his way back to the truck. He's already tired; this is going to be fucking great. 

Benjamin is finally back into his truck and driving around town. The file open next to him in the passenger seat as he starts hunting for the new demon. His phone up in the car holder so if it goes off he can easily reach over and grab it.

_**Don't text and drive you idiot.** _


	3. Wedding Bells Ring as We are Ready to Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding setting with Bro Strider and Orpheus Dualscar Ampora.  
> This is a WeddingStuck inside of a HogwartsStuck AU.   
> Bro is the Headmaster while Orpheus was the Defense Against Dark Arts.

**Orpheus Dualscar Ampora's side of the Vows. Barron (Signless) Vantas as the priest presides over the ceremonies.**

Orpheus looks up at Barron before pulling out a slip of paper. The last thing he wanted to do was to get flustered and screw them up. He took the time to sit down and really think about this kind of thing, and spoke from the heart. When he unravels it, his hands vaguely trembling as he holds it up, he keeps his expression tranquil as he looks upwards to gaze into Benjamin’s eyes.   
  
"Benjamin."   
  
Orpheus’s ear fins had lowered gently, his eyebrows arching and eyes accenting gentle love. He looks directly into those fierce tangerine eyes before he speaks, having to nervously look down at that slip of paper every once in awhile.   
  
"It seems like just yesterday when we met, doesn’t it? It was in potions class. Frankly, I hated being in there. The teacher was a drag, the potions weren’t fun to make, and somehow, well… somehow, someone always screwed up and made their potions explode all over the place. I remember one time that you were the culprit of an explosion. It went everywhere, and you were covered in this disgusting green goo that stuck to your hair and clothes and  _everything_. The only difference for you was that, while people would be embarrassed that they messed up, you were laughing the entire time. There you were, soaked in goop, laughing your heart out like it wasn’t a big deal! Soon enough, the whole class joined in, myself and the teacher included. It still brings a smile to my face to this day."  
  
He pauses for a moment, chuckling at the memory. His hands are subtly quaking as he reads on, his eyes growing more affectionate as he goes.  
  
"But that’s the thing about you. You’re infectious; your spirit, your smile, your laughter, and most prominently your love. So it was no surprise that I fell for you quickly. Everything about you - everything can send me feeling like an enamored schoolboy to this day. [br]  
"I know that there is no such thing as complete perfection. I’ve grown to accept that. But I’ve also grown to realize that having you in my life, having you to wake up to every morning, having you to go to bed with every night, having you to love and cherish and hold close to my heart makes perfection inch just a little bit closer to arm’s reach."  
  
He clears his throat gently, his eyes a bit glassy. He takes a slow, deep breath, shifting his gaze to meet Benjamin’s. "And so I promise to you - and I promise with all of the energy my soul has to offer - I  _promise_  to cherish you each and every day. I promise to hold you close when you’re sad, comfort you when you’re mad, and smile with you when you’re jovial. I promise to laugh at your jokes - even the corny ones that make me want to roll my eyes rather than laugh." He pauses and chuckles again, nervously, a grin on his lips. "I promise to never go to bed angry, and I promise to always kiss you good morning. I promise to be your number one fan and biggest supporter when it comes to anything and everything. I promise to help you through the hard times - because there will be - and not be phased from the face of difficulty. And I promise, I  _swear_  to you that I will always love you with every fiber of my being, from dusk ‘till dawn, from the beginning until the end - undoubtedly, undeniably, because only with you will I truly have my happily ever after."  

 

* * *

**Benjamin (Bro) Strider's side of the vows.**

He's crying so hard right now. He shakes having to set his flowers down on the podium while he was handed his paper since hey you can't hold shit in your dresses anyway. He takes a deep breathe, staring at Orpheus with large Tangerine eyes looking into deep Violets. He's shaking even more than Orphues, fuck.   
"Orpheus"   
  
He shakes even more, looking at the paper and staying silent for a few seconds to collect his nerves. Fuck he's so nervous.  
  
  
"Years ago my mother would always tell me...my laughter and carefree nature would always find me someone special. Someone I could grow to love and cherish everyday until I die. That day in potions class was no accident. I had been watching you for months and months. I never say you smile. I never saw you laugh. I made it my goal to be the first person to make you feel happiness, so I decided to blow up one of those stupid potions." He made a nervous chuckle. "I was working on a love potion for you. Of course I wasn't careful and the thing blew up on me, all over the place and I couldn't help but-- laugh. When i turned to look at you though.....You were smiling..You were laughing and I just so...Complete.. I made you happy. I began to wonder after that day. If I could make you happy in other ways as well?"   
  
  
Ben smiles even more as he beings again. "That is one of the reasons why I went after you. You're a challenge Orpheus I will not lie. But you're are the best challenge I had ever decided to take upon in my life. From our first time talking at school to our first actual date when we were adults. God I've been so happy with you for these past years. You've completed the missing part of my life I thought I could never find again when my mother passed away. You've filled it. You're strong demeanor and your romantic actions just...swept me off my feet. Your grin, your spirt, your passion you throw into our love is something I want to experience until my last dyeing breath. I never thought anything in this world is perfect but you Orpheus.... You are my perfection. The other half of me that makes my world go round. You've shown me how to love and find what i've always been missing inside of myself. I was missing you."   
  
  
He raises a hand and places it on Orpheus cheek. Tears were falling down his face as he just drops the paper and contuines on himself.   
  
  
"I promise to you.. I promise to you everything I can offer. My love , my passion, my laughter, my sorrows, myself. I promise to always be there for you whenver you need me. On your best of days and the worst. I'll be there for everything that happens in our life from this point on and i'll be there for our last breathe together. There is no word that has every been created to describe my passion and love for you. Nothing could every express my wanting and happiness I have gained from you. No word nor thing can express this for me. So I will do my best to show you every day how much I love and care for you. How much I want to be with you. How much I love you. "   
  
  
"By me marrying you I give you everything my body and soul can give. I want us to be one. To live out our days together. Grow old, live, laugh, love together. I never want---" He hiccups tears falling down his entire face. "I never want to be appart from you. My protecter. My shield. My love. My kingfish. My shark. My whole entire world."   
  
  
He cracks and just starts bawling right there. "I love you."

 


	4. My Father Told Me To Feed The Sharks, Not Swim With Them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before 'Two Men and A Cup of Coffee'. This will be a story I will contuine, of how Bro and Dual met during the Navy. Some things will be inaccurate I know but please keep in mind this is a fan fiction. :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life can sometimes be described as a river. It flows along the earth at it's own course. With massive turns or obstacles littered underneath the sparkling water that ripples over rocks and branches that tend to just stick around or even float along. Every river is unique but all of them carry the same thing. Water. An essential source of life that everything in the world uses to prosper from. Of course this is all common knowledge that everyone learns in their Seventh Grade Biology or Earth knowledge class but there is something that these classes don't teach. How a river or any body of water can be described as life itself. It's beautiful and mysterious like someone's path of life, life is a beautiful gift but can hold many mysterious. Some times these beautiful rivers and oceans are mostly ignored for what they can truly mean and most of times are just used for their main purpose. To drink and live off of. 

There're some people in this world that think differently.

* * *

 Benjamin leaned over the side of the boat with a small huff. His uniform sticking to his skin like glue as the humidity and heat of the summer day was covering his body with a thin layer of sweat. Moving a hand up from the bar on the side of the boat, Ben moves a hand through his hair, sadly this action causes his hair to get messed up but Ben has little care for that right now. He's on course to head back home. The Navyman grinned down at the water before moving to stand from the rail and start on his perilous walking path. They were finally done with their deployment and as much as Ben loved to be at sea on a massive boat such as this, it was nice to return home every so often. Even though he's only returning to a house with about ten other brothers it was still something Ben looked forward too.

Out of all the brothers Benjamin was the second oldest. David being the first then of course down the line. Ten brothers is to many to name at this point but Ben loves every single one of them. Most of the time at least. Finally, Benjamin makes it to the front of the ship were some of his 'Sea Brothers' are sitting around playing poker and enjoying some time off from working. These are the men Benjamin as grown to know and care for as his second family. It's like the saying a brother from another mother but in this case it's brothers and sisters from the sea. Every single  person was dressed the same, cameo styled pants with tan boots laced all the way up with different shades of grayish-blue shirts all tucked in. Hair is either cut short or pulled back into a very tight bun or ponytail depending on the length. Some Navymen/Navywomen are wearing sunglasses while others are not. 

Every single one of them wears a set of dog tags with personal information on them. It's Navy code after all. 

Moving around some of the people, Benjamin walks over to the very front of the ship and places each hand on the railing, staring out to the sea. It's been an amazing journey for him. Benjamin will never regret joining the Navy but this was his last deployment. He's getting to old and has decided, without telling his family of course, it was time he moved on from the Navy and finally started staying at home. He will be given a proper ceremony and awarded his stripes along with medals of course but he will never fully leave the Navy. Twenty full years in the service was a nice number. Benjamin chuckled softly, remembering the first day he came into boot camp. A memory he will never forget. 

* * *

  _It was cramped. Being shoved into a small rectangle building with twenty other men? This was fucking nuts. The younger Benjamin grinned, he was very cocky at this age. Striding in with a smug ass look and of course he causes an actual fight over one of the many beds. This gets him double laps tomorrow but Benjamin doesn't care since he doesn't know how harsh this routine was going to be. The alarm will ring around 0400 hours. Whatever that even means._

_Benjamin moved to toss his bag on the bed and just sit down with a huff, they have ten minutes until roll call after all. Moving his head to the side, Benjamin notices a man, much bigger then Ben might I add, take the bed right next to him. This new male looks proper. Posed and carries a very demanding air around him. He looks gruff, very muscular and it seems to be he takes no shit from anyone._

_"Wow, you look like something crawled up your ass and decided to lodge itself in there for the rest of your life." Benjamin cracked a grin, what a perfect way to start a conversation._

_The man turn his head and gave Benjamin a cold hard stare. It will be a look Ben will never forget._

_"That thin' ye talkin' about is my care level of all ye' bastards. Fuckin' young punks trying to ask like hot shots. Better watch ye' mouth **kiddo** or ye' gonna regret talkin' to me like that."_

_Benjamin just kind of gives this guy a look. Highly offended he was about to return the comment before a megaphone was blared very loudly inside of the room, everyone scrambled up quickly and in front of their beds in perfectly formed salutes._

_The Sargent was in._

* * *

 Benjamin let out a chuckle from the memory as he stared down at the water below. Oh how he will never forget that day. He's changed since then, not as cocky as he once was and seemingly very laid back. If Ben could go back in time and redo his first day at bootcamp he would but honestly, Ben thinks everything turned out perfectly.

A hand was placed on Benjamins shoulder, without even thinking Ben quickly moved around to aim a punch at the person who just scared the shit out of him but of course the punch was caught. Blinking, Benjamin looked up to the male. Oh, it was only Orpheus. 

Orpheus grinned down at Benjamin, letting go of Ben's hand so Orpheus could smack him right in the forehead. 

"Ye' still to fuckin' slow there Benny boy."

Ben glared up at Orpheus. Moving to punch the taller of the two square in the chest. 

"Ya shouldn't scare the fucking shit out of me then jesus! If I had a dollar for every fucking time you did that i'd be richer than the fucking devil."

"To bad I don't see any dollars fallen from the sky, Ben. Ye' poor thing. I'm so sorry I scare the shit out of ye'. What do ye' want me to do? Give ye' a I'm sorry kiss?" 

"I will fucking punch you in the dick and toss it over board for the sharks to fest on sugar cube. Ya'll know I'll do it." 

Orpheus just laughed and pulled Benjamin into a one armed hug. "Aye, I know. I also know that I could just toss you in right after it, the sharks would get dinner and dessert. Of course ye' still are a shitty swimmer. "

"Of all the fucking things, don't cha dare bring up that!"

Around the two that were arguing, a few other crew members were laughing at their interaction. It was always an amusing show to watch these two. Epically since about Fifteen years ago. Most of the people here now were with Benjamin and Orpheus during their training years. The years Benjamin had to finally man up and learn how to swim. That was the best memory after all. It was also the first time Orpheus and Benjamin actually started to talk.

* * *

_He was shaking. Benjamin looked very pale at the mention from the Sargent. Tomorrow they were going to start water based training and if anyone didn't know how to swim they better learn tonight before the training or the Sargent was going to have a fucking field day with them. Unknownst to Ben, he wasn't the only one who didn't know how to swim but sucking up their pride and asking someone to help them learn? That was the scariest thing to actually do._

_Once back at the sleeping quarters, Benjamin sat on the edge of his bed while his hands fiddled away with the top of his pants. It was a nervous habit for Benjamin and he had every right to be nervous at this point. He looked around to see if their was someone he could ask to teach him how to swim, but alas not many people were around. Most were either out for a run, some in the mess hall or others already asleep since today was quite exausting. The only possible person to ask would be, Orpheus._

_Benjamin and Orpheus have yet to get along. It was a last ditch effort to ask Orpheus, it seems Benjamin might have to take the first bite in this._

_With a gulp, Benjamin moved to the other side of his bed were it was easy to face Orpheus. Hands nervously clasped in his lap as he looked the other male over. He takes a breath in._

_Orpheus lets out a snort. "Whatever the fuck ye' gonna ask me about, the answer is no."_

_Benjamin let out a small wheeze, quickly giving a glare to Orpheus. "Ya'll didn't even give me a fucking chance- "_

_"Tis' simple enough. I don't like you. So I don't have to do anything for you or even talk to you. So, no."_

_"Orpheus fucking - I just need someone to teach me how to swim."_

_At this Orpheus bursts out laughing, a deep baritone laugh yes but it was still highly embarrassing to Benjamin no matter how nice the scottish males voice sounded._

_"Ye' don't know how to fuckin' swim? Oh that's rich. That's very fuckin' rich."_

_"Orpheus fucking hell - come on. Look, shit." Benjamin groaned and rubbed the back of his neck still looking at Orpheus. His face was slightly red from the others laughing outburst. "Fuck just - please, look i'll owe you whatever the fuck you want just please help me out here."_

_"There's no reason to help ye' to swim. I'd rather see yer' ass teared in two tomorrow by the Sargent then help a fool like ye'."_

_"Orpheus i'll do anything. Any fucking thing you want! Please I'm fucking begging here!"_

_Orpheus mules this over for a few minutes just to add to the suspense. He then closes the book he was currently reading and turns to face Benjamin. A nasty grin plastered on his face as he quickly moves his hand from the book and under Benjamins chin lifting it up. Their skin tones were mildly different, a casual tan from Benjamin while Orpheus carried a much darker tan._

_"I will teach ye' to swim but ye' will owe me a huge favor in the future. Ye' got that straight? No if and's or buts when I come back to ye' with favor I picked. You will pay it back ye' hear?"_

_Benjamin growled and moved his head away from the hand on his chin but also using his own to slap the hand even further away. "Jesus fuck fine! Just hurry up and teach me to fucking swim already will you?"_

* * *

 Benjamin groaned as the memory came back and moved to put his hand on Orpheus face and attempt to shove him away.  "Ya fucking bastard. I can not believe you just fucking brought that up."

"There's a lil' reason to why I brought that back up, Benjamin."

Ben raised an eyebrow at this, slowly lowering his hand from the others mouth. He's slightly confused. 

Orpheus grinned. "Ye' still owe me that favor from years ago." 

Benjamin eyes widen at this. "After fifteen fucking years you now want me to fucking return that favor? Jesus fucking christ what the hell man? Fifteen years!!"

"Fifteen years to know if ye' were able to complete this favor, yes." 

Benjamin just looked even more surprised at this. He's looking at Orpheus like he's a crazy man. The crew members that were around have slowly stopped their personal activities to watch the two engaged in their conversation. Either they had no idea what Orpheus was going on about or they had a pretty fucking good idea and just decided to play a very convincing look of being dumb and not knowing. 

"Twenty years of knowing ye'. Serving by ye' side in the Navy, learning all of ye' little quirks and getting used to yer' fuckin' southern accent. I have finally decided to ask you repay the favor I earned from ye' fifteen years ago."

"Orpheus what the fucking hell are you even talking about?"

"I want ye' to go on a date with me Benjamin. A proper date. Out to see some kind of fuckin' movie, whatever you pick, and take ye' out to a nice romantic dinner. " While talking Orpheus hands have settled on Benjamins hips, all of the crew mates were either cat calling or howling at the two. Some even making kissy faces while others were starting up a chat, 'Just say Yes Ben.' 

Benjamin's face was a bright red now, he's in total shock and surprise from this. Never in so many years did he think Orpheus would ask him a question like this. His own hands rested at his sides nervously before they moved to carefully grasp at Orpheus upper arms. 

"I - fuck."

Orpheus raised an eyebrow looking down at Benjamin waiting for an answer.

". . .I guess a date couldn't hurt now could it?"

The smile on Orpheus face couldn't be much brighter even if he tried.

 


	5. All The Coffee Is Gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Zombiestuck AU that is still a WIP! I wanted to post some of the paragraphs I have been working on with my lovely friend who helps by roleplaying her Dualscar - formally called Osiris - in helping me make this! Keep a watch out for updates on this chapter! :)

Benjamin remembers the first day he got into that jet. The nerves are building up. His body shaking with uncontrollable spasms as his hands rest on the buttons and levers in front of him. Benjamin had spent years in the classroom learning everything he needed to know, which switch most go first, what this button does at exactly what time, what to do for lift off, what to do for touch down. Benjamin must know and remember it all for this was his job in the Air Force, to fly. His first day in a jet was the worst day of his life, but also the best. Benjamin took ages to finally get up in the air with his training captain but once he was up in the sky, reaching up to speeds un-thinkable by traveling on the land he was in ecstasy. The clouds rushing by, seeing the land below in so many different colors, looking up to watch the endless sky as it moves around you. Benjamin loved flying at night the best - you could see almost all the stars and feel like if you just pulled the nose of the jet up just a little bit more, you could reach a hand out and touch the stars. 

  
  
Benjamin will never forget the day he first flew in the sky, it's something he's proud of. After that day he dedicated his entire time in the Air Force to learn how to fly every aircraft they owned. From jets and planes to even helicopters and medical aircrafts. To private jets and bomb droppers he learned out to fly it all. Now that doesn't mean he's exactly flown every single aircraft, it just means he sat through a bunch of classes to learn the buttons and controls. That's the same thing right? 

  
  
He retired after 20 years in the Air Force. Well, not fully retired but once the end of the world started? He liked to call it retirement. Benjamin just turned the ripe age of 40, over the hill in some terms. He was back in the states for a little bit of a vacation when the world ended. The only thing he was able to salvage was his backpack, an empty pistol with no ammo, a pocketknife, and a sledgehammer. Well, that and his trusty armored jeep. It had the markings of Air Force on its side, top of the line, bullet proof and it was damn well zombie proof. Well, so far it was at least. That damn thing was also a gas guzzler so once Benjamin can't find any more gas that thing is done and will be left on the side of the road to rot. 

  
  
Benjamin had traveled around the area when everything hit, not owning a home or anyplace to go back to he only had the stuff on his back and nothing else. The only clothes Benjamin owned to his name was his Air Force garb with some of his medals and stripes/wings on and the boots he wore. Dog tags plus sunglasses and nothing else. That was slightly embarrassing but the man just got back from the Air Force not to long ago and Benjamin has yet to see it fit to try and stop at some General store to look for clothing when his Air Force Grab was good enough. 

  
  
Sighing, Benjamin looking down at the map in his hand as the jeep was parked on the side of the road. In front of the jeep was a sign that read 'Welcome to Houston, Texas! We hope you enjoy your stay.' Benjamin pulled out a red sharpie marking a few things on his map with a huff. Been here, saw nothing. Oh, also been there, no one alive. A circle on the map shows the airport he came in at, where he got the jeep and started his journey but there was no point in going back there now. Most likely it was ruined and nothing let to salvage not to mention a shit ton of Zombies would be located in the area. Not worth the risk, especially since Benjamin was by himself.

   
  
Finishing up the map, Benjamin folded it up and moved to turn the key in the ignition. The jeep flares to life as Benjamin rolls up the window, moving to stir the thing back onto the road. Giving off a rev of the engine, Benjamin hits the gas pedal and the Jeep goes flying through the streets as Benjamin keeps a hand on the wheel and the other on the gearshift. Looking around as he drove though the area. Benjamin notices he's going to need to fill up on gas soon and starts to look around for a gas station. Noticing one that didn't look so tore up, the man pulls in and hops out with his hammer, looking around the area. Once Benjamin thinks the ghost is clear, he moves to open the back of the jeep and pull out a very long black tube but also some red containers. 

  
  
Benjamin first tries every diesel pump. He knows the non-diesel gas would be gone quicker so diesel is an easier bet. Some pumps have a little bit while others were dry. All he gets out of the pumps in one red container. Frowning, Benjamin puts that in the back while looking around again. A grin spreads on his face as he spots a pile up of cars near by and quickly jumps back into the jeep and pulls over there. Jumping out, he begins to look through all the trucks to see their condition and what not. Finding a few that seemed suitable, Benjamin pulls out the black tube and opens up one of the gas panels on a truck, sliding the tube down in, Benjamin makes sure its in the gas before putting his mouth on the other end and started to suck in like a straw after a few minutes he quickly pulls away and shoves the other end in a red container, watching the gas slowly drip out. 

  
  
It takes a while but after checking all the trucks Benjamin is only have to get 2.5 red containers full. This isn't good. Letting out a sigh he quickly moves to grab a container and start filling his own jeep while storing the rest in the back. Gas is getting harder to find and Benjamin knows he'll have to give up the jeep soon enough.

   
  
When everything was all said and done Benjamin moves to hop back into the Jeep, start it up and pull back onto the road as he drove around looking for - anything at this point. What will he find?

  
  
He found something he regrets every single damn day of his life.  ** _Osiris._**

  
  
More like he ran face first into the bastard. It's been a year now since the start of this hell, it's been at least 4 months since he got dragged into this group, and it’s been 3 months 3 weeks 23 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds since he started hating Osiris. It's also been 3 months 3 weeks 23 hours and 55 seconds since he found Osiris the most redundant but handsome man on this planet earth. That was dead, and most likely Osiris wasn't gay, fuck you god for giving Benjamin this. 

  
  
It's been at least four days since the last supply run and things are going badly. Many people in the group are nervous about a surrounding horde that lingers, many people are two scared and tension is rising with the lower food stored in the food banks. Suck up his pride and saucy mood, the Texan's boots click against the metal flooring as he walks into a business office they turned into the 'leaders' head quarters and the housing unit for their weapons. With one swift kick the door is flung open and Benjamin leans on the door frame glaring at the man inside. 

  
  
**_"We gotta go."_**

 

* * *

 

It takes only a second before Benjamin gets the response he was after.

 

_**"No shit."** _

  
  
Osiris was reading a book; one that was salvaged from a library not too Far East, the Ampora was rather tranquil in demeanor. After all, leading an entire pack of people in the middle of a zombie apocalypse doesn't mean you have the right - the virtue to panic. No; you have to broil that down in your gut and keep it as obscure as possible. He leans his head back slowly and cracks his knuckles, setting the book page-down upon the coffee table before him. He looks towards Benjamin, finally, settling his violet eyes upon the Strider, noting his features, and his swagger, and his tan. He was a good lad, but stubborn as a mule. Almost disgusting how many times they've butted heads, but such is life. An odd smile forms on his lips after a moment and he says, "I was wondering when you'd come bitching about it." 

  
  
He stands slowly; forty-nine years of sheer experience had hardened him. He had been in the Navy for a number of years, and when the outbreak began - well, he was just glad that he didn't have any close relatives. Aside from his children, Eridan and Cronus, who are safe and sound in here, becoming quite the fighters themselves - Osiris wasn't much worried aside from himself and the rest of the pack that he collected along the months. Even Benjamin, who seems to aggravate him beyond comprehensible belief, and causes him to wonder about strangling the asshole just about every night. "I'm already forming a small group to go scavenge. You'll be staying here, making sure things are orderly." He says that curtly, almost rudely, before bookmarking his page and putting a lid on salvaged alcohol.

 

 “Bull shit Osiris. There is no way I'm just staying here while you're out there risking your fucking life. These are our people to look after - if one of us goes the other goes and you know damn well what I will do if you attempt to leave me here. " Benjamin growls out as he moves into the room. His jeans torn in a few spots, cowboys still looking decent, his tangerine flannel shirt buttoned up half way showing off his black long sleeve underneath. For once the damned sunglasses are up on top of his head since it wasn't sunny out. 

  
  
"I know damn well you don't think of me as a leader of this group, but I'll be damned to rot in the middle of the road as the perfect sized road kill for them fucking walkers if I don't go out there with you try and save our people. The more of us the better with that fucking horde riding our asses - half the time I just want to go out there and draw them away myself but no. Someone would throw a fucking hissy fit at all the noise id' make." Benjamin was worried. His two boys Dave and Dirk were safely inside this area but it was only a matter of time before the horde would grow enough power to come charging at their walls. 

  
  
"Osiris." 

 

"Benjamin, if you wish to be a leader of this group, then you need to make hard decisions. It's what leaders and authority do. They make sacrifices, including ones of their pride." He yawns and stretches. He was wearing a black flannel, black jeans and black boots. He walks around to grab his rifle and a baseball bat, humming thoughtfully as he slings the rifle strap over his shoulder, swinging the bat idly in circles. "Now, if you can't recognize that, perhaps I shouldn't consider you a leader, nor the community."

  
  
"Are you finished?" He was sort of rudely interrupting him - well, halfway; mostly rushing him throughout Ben's speech and staring at him with an arched eyebrow. "My decision's been made. It's good to do this. They need a leader to stay back and make sure everything is orderly. You're the next best option. We'll be back in two days tops; if I'm not back in time, then you need to send people out searching, Benjamin." He hums and starts walking, striding in a lumber towards the door, past Benjamin.

 

"No I'm not fucking finished with you!" Benjamin moves to stalk after the other. "You cannot expect me to just - just fucking sit around while you are out there! With a group of people - with a horde- leaving your kids and I here!" He makes an odd noise at the last part of that sentence but oh well, to late now. "Damnit Osiris! You're going to have my fucking stress levels through the roof if you leave! You know this?"

  
  
"Fuck the two days. I'm give you until evening on the second day before I haul my sorry ass to look for yo- you guys." He's glaring now. "Take more weapons then that fucking bat Osiris! You know that damn thing will break any day now!"

 

Osiris turns around quite suddenly to the point where he's looking directly into Benjamin's eyes; for a moment, he seems hesitant, though he begins lumbering forward, an odd smile growing on his lips. He lightly places a hand on his shoulder and pats it, sliding the pads of his fingers up to his neck and cheek, where he gently pats again. "What, are you worried about me?" His voice was in a mocking tone - lighthearted, but admittedly incredibly condescending. He almost sneers, though he keeps his expression rigid and nonchalant. "I'm flattered, really. - Well, I would be, I s'pose, if I didn't find that so preposterous. Cronus and Eridan are adults. You're an adult. I think you all can do fine without me for a few days." He pulls away and moves out of the threshold, and into the hallway. He gives a nod towards some people out there, and starts his way downstairs, muttering with agitation about his apparent lack of cigarette.

 

Benjamin seethes, letting out a growl. "See if I fucking worry about your sorry ass again Osiris!" Without even thinking Benjamin pulls out a back from his back pocket, the last pack of cigarette's he could find around here. There were only three left but it was enough to prompt Benjamin to move. Slamming Osiris against the wall and pull his head down a little bit. "If you think we are such adults then act like one instead of that spoiled rich bastard you seem to be and understand I am  _honestly going to fucking worry about you._ Man up Osiris and have the balls to admit that we adults can worry too." He shoves the pack right into his hand, along with Benjamin's personally carved knife. "You have until the evening of the second day. You heard me. That - is also the last pack in the camp- you better find some more." With that Benjamin moves to shove open the door to the building and make his way out and into the crowd - he's off to find some roof to do look out duty on.

 

"I never said that we adults  _couldn't_ ," came the sudden annoyed reply, rather surprised from the sudden, impulsive act from Benjamin. "I worry more than you imagine. More than you'll ever imagine. I have to. I care for all of these  _fuckin'_  people, people who I wouldn't give two shits about if this never happened. S'unfortunate, I know, but it's truthful. I worry about my kids, my kids' friends, strangers around here,  _your_  boys, and yes, for  _fuck's_  sake, I worry about you!" He had started to yell - though paused as the cigarettes and knife was shoved his way. He holds it tightly and growls, shoving Ben away just slightly, though the Strider was already moving away and walking out. "Fuckin' hell..."

 

* * *

 

Oh that - that pulled a small cord. Benjamin stopped in the middle of the crowd to look back at the empty door. It kept getting obscured from his line of sight thanks to all of the people walking around. Did he, did he really hear that out of Osiris? His face warms a little bit and a small rare smile forms on his lips. Without a second thought Benjamin moves to pull his shades down and moves around with the crowd. People stopping to wave at him and even talk. He does make sure to tell everyone Osiris is leaving for supplies, this causes moral to shoot up in numbers and everyone celebrates this idea. It takes him an hour but Benjamin finally makes his way up onto a roof top looking down over everyone with a rifle in his hands and a small snack for later on in the night when he gets hungry so he doesn't have to move down from his perch. The man sighs and moves to pull out his wallet pulling out some pictures of looking through them. Mostly of his boys but there was one of Cronus with Eridan and finally one of Osiris in his Navy stripes and medals. Cronus gave it to him for some odd reason but whatever.

 

* * *

 

It's not like Benjamin was in love after all.

 

* * *

 

Growling with frustration, Osiris retreated back into his chambers to attend to some matters before he sets out leaving. Osiris grabs enough supplies to last him, packing a bag and eventually heading out towards his group going with him. He murmurs lowly to them for a moment, mostly telling them how things are going to work and whatnot. They would leave and return in two days - three, tops; if not, someone will go looking for them. Bring weapons, but not too many - and make sure to be heavily loaded. You never know what you might encounter. As the others begin filling their truck with the bags they brought, Osiris watches on briefly before shifting his eyes back, looking around. For a moment, he catches sight of Benjamin, looking up at him silently with a deep frown; as soon as it started, though, it ended. He looks back towards the others and murmurs, "Alright, let's go," before walking around to the passenger seat, hopping up on it and slamming the door shut. 

 

Back upon the roof, Benjamin didn't even look over at Osiris for the time being while the group got ready. Although once Osiris got into the truck Benjamin moves to make his way down standing with the rest of the crowd. He slowly starts to answer questions from people and whatnot as they begin to talk. It's amusing actually, a lot of people like Benjamin and Ben is very good with making small talk and talking to big crowds. It's something he's always been good at, as long as he can tolerate the person then it's not bad. It's just, Benjamin is really bad at making stressful and important decisions. He's already assigning and planning a rescue group just incase they have to go after Osiris - and yes the fucking group includes himself but also he moves to have Cronus in charge if he has to leave. One, Cronus is the eldest out of the Ampora's but also older than the Striders, two he trusts the kid anyway. Once that is done Benjamin stands with the reaming crowd as they watch the group leave out the front gates. Benjamin praying in his head that Osiris would be head strong about any stupid shit and come back safely. 

 

Osiris and his group soon drive off, speeding through the dusty streets. They were stocked well on supplies and gas, so that was the least of their worries. Truth be told, he was more concerned about getting lost; the woods around are like a maze, similar - no, identical. It was just good that he was used to trails like these. He leans his head back and looks outside, watching all of the trees pass by, and the clouds above. He pauses for a moment before looking back to glance back towards the camp, his eyebrows raised slightly as he watches the small group of people crowd around one central object. Must be Benjamin, hm... Taking authority already? Unsurprising. He knows that he can be good, but he also knows that he's a conceited asshole who needs to be punched square in the face. Oh, well. It takes one to know one, Si. 

 

 

Benjamin would love to be punched square in the face, with Osiris lips actually. Once the group left Benjamin moves forward helping the gate guards close the gates. Once that is done he sighs and moves to start helping people pass out the rounds of food for dinner that night. A few weeks ago they had started to cut down on the amount being used since they knew they were running out. Now, all they can do is sit and wait for two days. 

 

 

* * *

 

Osiris will totally punch him square in the face. With his lips. And gently. Naturally, Osiris and his group are gone for plenty more than two days. Well, at least, they haven't returned upon sundown of the second day. _Where were they?..._  A gunshot pierces the still air, and the sound of Osiris yelling follows soon after. "Get to the store!" came his snarl. They were overwhelmed; noises drew zombies towards their group as they were scavenging. Turning around to face the upcoming horde, Si fires his gun a couple more times, piercing their heads - but even more replaced their fallen brethren. Cursing loudly, he begins backing up, shoving those who he can inside and ultimately slamming the door shut. Fuck. 

 

Benjamin freaked out. At sundown the second day he moves to grab the small group, packing their bags and getting ready to go. Benjamin moves to hop up into a very old semi they had on stand by. This thing only had on more trip in it but to Benjamin that one last trip will be enough to hopefully save the others. With his call he moves to slam on the gas and the groups take off. Four motorcycles surrounding a big semi trucking down the road. He doesn't know how far they went but Benjamin will be damned if he returns home without Osiris. Before he left he did pull Cronus into a hug, along with the other kids and told them to stand guard.

 

 "We need to stay here. I can't go out there again." A man in Osiris group whimpers from the side, his entire body shaking.  
Osiris's upper lip raises into a snarl. He sits upright and stands, his body aching rather aggressively as he does. The air was hot - stuffed and cramped as he looks at the frightful speaker. He shakes his head, swinging his rifle over his shoulder and slowly lumbering around. "We have to," he murmured lowly. "We can't - have this happen again. Our best bet is to go now, move through the back before they make their way over there, too."  
"Osiris, I ca-"  
"Yes you can!" he snapped back. "I can't deal with this again. I can't shoot someone we knew again because one of you got bit. Y'want to end like that?" he asked tiredly, stepping aside to show a man on the ground, a bullet through his head. He was bitten - begged for Osiris to shoot him before he turns... 

 

 Benjamin was internally and externally freaking out. They were on the road yes but with no idea of how far the group went or even in which direction they were at a complete lose. Looking around for clues of raiding or even just some plain fresh tire tracks. At this point they were maybe 2 - 3 hours tops away from the other group. Benjamin has his foot on the gas pedal as far down as it was going to go. He's praying nothing happens to Osiris.

 

 

 "We're going to have to," he continued. "Either that, or we're goin'a _die._ It's that simple." He slowly moves towards the back of the shop, peering outside. There was an opening. Only a few zombies; they could make it out and sneak away if they got lucky. There were woods nearby to shelter themselves in... Hm. "Here." His eyes shift over to meet the others', his cheek and forearms and shirt dotted in blood - the blood from the bitten man, the bitten friend. "We're going. Get up." 

 

Benjamin's group was getting closer but also having their own problems. A storm was brewing closer - a massive one. The bikes weren't going to be able to make it much farther. Slowly down Benjamin pulled off to the side to talk with the group. Making a hard choice, Benjamin orders some of the men put their bikes in the back of the semi before climbing on the backs of the remaining bikes and having to turn around. Benjamin would be going forward with one other person. Climbing back into the semi he moves to shift it back in gear before taking off once more. A massive thunderstorm was on it's way and that is not a good sign.   


 

 Dark clouds loom overhead; Osiris noticed that quickly. Shit. Perhaps it would be better to stay indoors. But then again, if they can get out, evade the horde, and head to another location with a roof atop of their heads, it would be safer. The zombies' weight could knock down the doors, and in no time they'd be overwhelmed. So Osiris moves towards the door and gestures the others closer. "Stay quiet. Don't use your gun; it could attract more. Follow me and do what I tell ya to." 

* * *

 Benjamin was still praying from this. Quite a few men down and the other sleeping next to him. He blinks as he drives along having no idea where to go. Slowly he notices it's starting to sprinkle. It seems like heaven was not on their side today. 

 


	6. How Long Does It Take To End The World?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 (6.66) ;) is a carry on from chapter 2! Demonstuck AU with BroDual and mentions of SignGHB. I hope you guys enjoy!

Hunting demons is not an easy thing. The Earth has been raging an unnatural war for over 30 years now. Demons coming up from hell to serve and take over those who are less fortunate. Some demons can become humans. Others just take the humans. Humans attempt to kill the demons. Some will even try to make deals with them. Most humans pray for the angels of heaven to come down and save them. They won’t come.

 

Humans don’t deserve to be saved by angels. God has issued the decree of death. Humans have sinned far beyond the realms of heaven and hell. Nothing can save them now. At the 30 year mark, this day at exactly noon is when the gates of hell really open.

 

Hell as we know has seven layers. Seven sins. Seven Arch-demons that carry these sins. They have been released; the humans now face their countdown.

* * *

  ** _-666-_**

* * *

  

Benjamin groaned as he finally made it home from the day at the office. Demon activity has been quite recently and Benjamin didn’t like that. For 30 years now demons have been coming alive left and right but all of a sudden it’s quite, unnatural almost. Whatever, Benjamin doesn’t have time right now to worry about this. His truck pulling into the driveway as quickly as possible. Benjamin turning the truck engine off quickly before jumping out and running inside his house. He had a wedding to get too that day and he’s already late.

 

Tangerine tux on, hair did perfectly and his eyes glowing beautifully. The southern bell pulled his boots on, running back outside once more. This wedding was very sudden but Benjamin had known about it weeks in advance. His good friend Barron Vantas was to be marrying this man named Gaston Makara. Benjamin didn’t know Gaston well enough but all he knew was that Gaston made Barron happy, that’s all that mattered in his eyes.

 

Finally. It takes Benjamin at least an hour to get to the hotel where the wedding was being held. Parking the truck then darting inside, Benjamin is greeted by some old friends before heading straight into the room Barron was standing in. Barron dressed in a blood red suit, a mini veil tied into his hair while he’s holding a bouquet of red and white roses. His friend looked amazing. Benjamin said a few words of encouragement before pressing their foreheads together, once it was time for Barron to be moved near the doors for the wedding to start Ben walked out of the room. This was not a traditional wedding. One of the random things at this wedding was that everyone was sat randomly during the ceremony. Interesting idea but also a very bad one at that. This idea was invented so that both sides of the partners family could get to know each other better since they will forever be joined by this ‘holy’ union. With a huff Benjamin finds his seat, crossing his legs and waits for this all to begin.

 

A huge mass of a person soon lumbers by and takes his seat right next to Benjamin. This man seemed to be standing at about 6’6”, he was actually 6’6”.6 but no one needed to know that. His arms and chest were covered in muscles, easy to see due to the form fitting violet suit the other was wearing. Obviously this man was some how from the Makara’s side of the family. Everyone from that side was tall and muscular so it wasn’t hard to make that connection in a matter of moments. Shock written all over Benjamin’s face for a millisecond before returning too normal. Benjamin does turn his head to great the man nicely and all but he’s given no response.

 

Rude.

 

It doesn’t take much longer. The music starts, everyone stands. Watching the bride to be walk down the isle to his groom. Benjamin started to feel uneasy. The air in the room slowly started to get, heavier. It only took him a second to realize a demon was in the area but damn it must have been a very powerful one. A normal demon couldn’t affect a whole area like this so quickly. Looking around nervously Benjamin’s eyes dart up to the man standing next to him, only to found out the man was staring at Benjamin with beautiful violet colored eyes this entire time. Who the hell?

 

Smiling nervously, while acting bashful Benjamin pretends like nothing happened and he goes back to focusing on the wedding. The southern mans nervous rising every second that he’s feeling the power. Hunters are trained to feel shifts in the air, very subtle shits or even massive amounts of shifts. Shifts are defined as temperature movements in the room or area. The weaker the demon the colder the room seemed to be, the more powerful the warmer it got. Hunters were always tested for this, only certain people could be come Hunters, one that have a special gene that enabled them to feel this difference. The temperature difference didn’t affect the Hunters to much, it was never enough to make them break out into a cold sweat or shiver like they are sitting in Antarctica with just their birches on but it made them very nervous, uneasy, acting like someone was watching them from all sides.

 

What’s even worse? When Benjamin notices the room gets _hot._ Warm is a dangerous sign but hot? Multiple strong demons are in the area and Benjamin was in danger. He knew he’d be the only Hunter at this wedding. The fucking idiot even decided that he didn’t need any kind of weapon to protect himself, believe nothing would happen at this wedding. What a fool.

 

Un-knowest to Benjamin, there was two Arch demons in the room. One the Grand High Arch Demon of Rage, Gaston Makara. The other? His title is unknown. All that is known right now is that this Demon was the last of the seven Arch Demons to make its presence in the world.

 

Benjamin gulps, looking back down the isle at Barron one last time, seeing the bride and groom exchange their I do’s and a kiss. That’s when he felt it, a Demon just created a seal with a human, the human’s soul sold over to the Demon. Benjamin could do nothing about this, without even knowing it; Benjamin just lost his best friend to a Demon. Hanging his head in shock and fear, tangerine eyes just stare at the floor, not noticing the two violet orbs piercing through his body and into his soul – almost as if these things were – assessing his soul?

 

* * *

 

- ** _624-_**

* * *

 

One last bottle of whiskey lands in the trashcan as a groan could be heard from the couch. Benjamin was relaxing there, his two mastiffs on the ground in front of the couch asleep as their owner is watching the big screen on the wall. The Government news castor reporting on a case of massive spikes of Demonic energy appearing in different places in the world. Ever since the wedding Benjamin attending too a few months ago, the Government has found about these Arch Demons. Not much is known but what they do know is that Arch Demons are the most powerful Demon’s the human race has yet to face. The Hunters have been trained and prepared for this day – yada yada –

 

Lies.

 

Benjamin knew the Hunters were nowhere near prepared for this. They were in under their hands and there was nothing they could do about it. So far they have seen Arch Demon’s can either contain enough power to create explosions the size of a mini nuclear blast or they can have very little powers but strong enough to make human’s do whatever they please. Once case shows one on the news-making human’s, explode from the inside out. It was gruesome, horrifying and Benjamin for once in his life would admit –

He’s scared.

 

He’s damn near terrified and Benjamin doesn’t want to die. So far the Government knows about Six Arch Demons. If the legends of Hell are true, there should be nine.

Seven Arch Demons.

Seven Sins.

Where was number Seven?

 

He was already here.

 

* * *

 

**_-489-_ ** ****

* * *

 

Humans still live pretty normal lives on Earth. Everyone just carries around crosses or guns or even holy water now. Some welcome and embrace the Demon’s wanting their powers; others are just out to kill. It’s one of Benjamin’s patrol days. Walking around with two swords and two guns attached to his hips, hot and loaded in both ways, Benjamin is out for blood. The many has a tattoo on his back of a tally mark, at the moment the count reaches ‘69’. He’s killed 69 Demon’s so far and he’s hoping to make it total ‘70’ before he kicks the bucket. No new news on the Arch Demons. Number Seven has yet to be found and everyone in the world hopes Seven will never be found, for the sake of humanity of course. No one knows what will happen when the Seventh Demon arrives.

It was around 11:30 when his shifted ended. No demons in sight, no demons in flight. An easy night for Benjamin.

 

Taking the long way home was something Benjamin did quite often. Whenever the hunter needed peace and quite that is. Listening to the radio while lost in day dreaming he almost didn't notice something laying in the road. Slamming on his breaks and swerving the truck to the side, barley stopping before the lump in the road. Panting, Benjamin grabs his gun and quickly jumps out of the drivers side to see what is laying in the road. It appeared to be something how of an old disney movie, Snow White was it? 

 

An old lady dressed in black was laying there, barely breathing but he many signs of death and hell surrounded her. It was like an cursed aroma. Pulling the neck of his shirt up and over the bridge of his nose, Benjamin takes a few steps closer to the body before carefully poking the lady in the side. 

She screams.

Benjamin jumps back, gun aimed and ready for the trigger to be pulled if warranted. The lady moves to sit up a box carefully cradled in her hands as she holds it out to the human. 

 

_**"Seven souls for seven tolls.** _

_**A demon marries for a fools gold,** _

_**A human soul is just enough,** _

_**To bring this world into dust.** _

_**Seven is the last one that will need,** _

_**A human soul for what he please,** _

_**Wear the ring and you'll be gone.** _

_**Seven souls and the song has begun."** _

 

Benjamin blinks, the gun lowering slightly as he watches the women slowly disappear into the pavement. Smoke rises from the body almost as if she was burning. Once the smoke and the lady were gone, Benjamin moves to step forward again looking down at the box that was left on the ground. With his hand shaking, the human reaches down to pick up the box and open it. A gasp is heard as Benjamin stares down at the most, beautiful ring his eyes have ever set on. Pure golden metal twisted around into multiple bands that reach up in holding a tangerine colored stone. Diamonds are seen throughout the golden bands as the ring glows with a powerful light. Benjamin felt, **_prideful_** for finding such a beautiful ring. He wanted to slip it on, clam it as his own and show off to people and maybe even lie that he made it. Showing of his prideful work to others- NO. 

 

Shaking his head Benjamin snaps the box shut and lets out a heavy breathe of air. The glowing of the ring has stopped and Benjamin's thoughts put at ease. This ring was not natural but it was ease to tell Benjamin would not be letting go of it so easily. 

* * *

 

_**-365-** _

* * *

 

Benjamin had called off work for the night. Feeling so exhausted and run down the hunter moves to lay down on the couch trying to relax. Ever since he brought that ring home his head has been throbbing and his stomach always in knots. His mood has worsened and his emotions out of the norm. Letting out a small groan Benjamin stretches out on the couch, moving to grab the remote and turn on a random show. 

 

_The fool doesn't even suspect. A shadowy figure stands behind the couch, a menacing grin etched across it's face while it stares down at the human lazily drawn across the couch. Slowly the figure places a clawed hand over the back of the couch and onto Benjamin's shoulder. A scream is witnessed._

 

Benjamin did scream, jumping right off the side of the couch, whipping around with a handgun pointed in the air. His eyes widen, scared. Benjamin's hands shaking as he looks to the figure standing behind his couch. It's huge. A black and violet mass standing at about 6'6".6, two massive horns curling from the top of it's head and back in the shade of midnight black, two scars running diagonally across it's face while drawing attention to it's glowing violet eyes and massive shark teeth barring down in the form of a grin down at the human, finally two black and violet shaded wings folded against it's back while gloved hands move to clasp behind the figures back. 

 

_"Pathetic. Worthless, wretched human."_

 

Benjamin sucks in some air, moving to point his gun and fire a few rounds. His arms shaking even more as he realizes the bullets stop right in front of the figure's face.

 

There was a fucking Arch Demon in his home, Benjamin was caught un-armed and naked.

 

_The figure cackles, hand moving up to carefully pluck one of the bullets out of the air, smashing it between his thumb and fore finger. "Did you really think, a fuckin' bullet was gonnae' end my life? You really are worthless. Here you are to be my bride. Sad, I was hoping for someone who'd at least put up a fight."_  

 

_The figure moves faster than the speed of light. When everything has slowed down more details come to light. The room is trashed, couch torn to hell and the tv smashed. Gun bent in half resting on the floor while a struggling Benjamin is held up against the wall with a hand on his neck, the air slowly leaving his body as Benjamin struggles out of the others grip. The figure grips moving to cup his other hand around the small of Benjamin's back while the other lets go of his neck and wraps around his right thigh shoving him agains the wall in an even more fetal position. "You are a very prideful man Benjamin, I like that. I can see ye' now. Dressed in the finest of violets and blacks. Walking down an isle wearing my ring of power. Saying our vows n' I do's to become my bride. My human soul to connect to this world. My slave. My bitch." The figure growls into Benjamin's face._

 

_"My name is Osiris but you may only refer to me as Master, slave."_

 

Benjamin gasped when the hand released his neck. Both of his own flying to the figure's shoulders attempting to push him back and off his body. "Fuck you. Fuck ya' to hell and back a thousand fucking times. I will never marry a demon - no damn demon that looks as fucking ugly as ya' do!" Benjamin spits right into the demon's face, a growl surfacing from his own throat. 

 

_Osiris growls. Three rows of shark teeth barring open as his mouth darts forward, snapping down on Benjamin's shoulder - the human screaming in massive pain as skin and bones start to break under the pressure of the bite, blood spurting out of the wound all over the place but mostly into Osiris mouth. One he's made his point Osiris opens his mouth and pulls away, licking his lips while grinning down at the bawling, squirming human in his arms. Benjamin attempting to reach and stop the bleeding from his shoulder._

 

_"Question me again, then you'll see what it's like to lose an arm from a shark bite ya' hear?" Osiris chuckles moving to drop the human right onto the floor along with the box containing the ring.  "You have a year to put this on. One year ye' hear me? If this damn thing isn't on in a year then you will see what it's like to be a slave to Pride. I will make your life hell. Your pride will ruin you Benjamin. You've been warned." With a chuckle the Arch Demon takes a step forward, moving to pull on Benjamin's injured arm and flick open a knife. Slowly he moves to carve into the skin a Aquarius symbol. Benjamin thrashing around, screaming out in pain as the skin is carved off, blood seeping everywhere._

 

_"You're mine Benjamin Strider. Nothing you can do will take my mark off of ye'. Yer damned forever as my slave and soul passage into this world. You will be the down fall of humanity."_

* * *

_**To be continued....**_  

 

 


	7. It's Not Too Early To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little random idea from a AU that's closely based on Pacific Rim. Not exactly DualBro but you can let your mind wander on this one :)

It was - pathetic how Benjamin was going on about this. Hiding up inside of Bastille reading alien romance novels while drinking cups beyond cups of coffee. Is this really how he wants to spend the rest of his days? Hiding like an old man clinging onto the idea of finding a lover? Wilting away with sorrow and the pathetic look of a man with nothing better to do in his life? It's sad. It's heartbreaker to watch a once strong, prideful man reduced to nothing but emotional fare and suffering. Benjamin did this to himself. The memories all to fresh in his mind of why he chose to do this when he had so many kids he needed to watch out for. Why was Benjamin the oldest? What exactly happened to all the other adults? What about Benjamin's passed made him to be so fucking pathetic and worthless? 

 

**_Pain._ **

 

 A loud, blood curdling scream was heard. It was aimed right into Benjamin's right ear as they were tipped to the right - yanked down as if they weight less than a pincushion. Benjamin was moving around in his constraints, the soul-link screaming and flaring out as the pain was shared between the bond. His partner - fuck - what was his name? It was so long ago. . . Another scream, blood splattered all over Benjamin's right side - he turns, eyes widen and a cry of anguish and loss escapes his throat as he stares at him. A massive metal spike was driven right through the back of   ** _Ares._**  The metal shield on Ares wasn't enough to protect the humans inside - the spike cutting a clean line right through the mech and into his partner - right at the waist. Benjamin twists and starts pulling wires off - lacerations covering his arms and legs from everything being ripped and torn - if only Benjamin was quicker, stronger. If he could get over to his partner in time he could save him - a loud crack is heard, screeching of metal against metal and Benjamin just hands in his harness, eyes widen filled with tears or sorrow and disbelief as he looks at the scene in front of him. The spike was jerked forward and pulled right back out - Ares lurching backwards but the horror - the absolute horror. His partner hung there, unresponsive, eyes dead, head lolled to the ground. A massive puddle of blood underneath, moving around the the mech being pushed back and forth. His partner? Dead. The lower half of his body was completely gone. The spike tore him in two and Benjamin was too fucking slow to save him. To fucking slow for anything. Rippling pain shots through the soul link as it starts to draw out twice as much energy from Benjamin. His own cry of pain echo's the now dying metal husk he's trapped in. Scrambling around for purchase on anything Benjamin is struggling. The pain is too intense - the energy is to great - his heart was beating twice at it's normal pace - he's not going to live . . 

 

The feeling of weightless is what brought Benjamin back from his death row - Ares was punched forward right off a cliff and down into the water. Slowly everything began to fill with water - Benjamin stuck in wires, blood everywhere. Oxygen supply was cut off ten minutes ago, Benjamin's helmet was gone, broken and his partner hung there dead. Half a body due to Benjamin's failure. He's screaming for help, trying to turn on Ares - to free himself but it was almost impossible. A saving grace was needed, wither it was good or bad. Ares tumbles through the water as the level rises inside the mech. Hitting a few rocks was enough to rip a few pieces of metal off the mech. Pieces that held the wires constraining Benjamin. It was enough to set him free. The adult gasping as he's able to pull free and land in the water. Quickly making his way over to his partner and setting him free. It's a struggle, Benjamin greatly weakened by the soul-link going haywire, carrying half a body of his partner while sinking in the depths of the ocean. It was a death sentence but Benjamin wasn't about to go out yet. With a prayer the man takes off his partners intact helmet and slips it on himself, activating the in suit oxygen supply system. He dives. 

 

Swimming around multiple pipes and wires the human soon spots what he is after. The sou core of Ares. Without even thinking Benjamin crabs the crystal out of it's casing and stashes it in his pocket. At this point he's wasted about 50% of his suit's oxygen tank left. Ben's running out of time and he has no idea of what he's doing. A gasp escapes him from inside the helmet as he pushes himself towards the top of the slowly sinking mech. He has to get out, now. Finding a small hole in the armor Benjamin pushes his partner out first before escaping himself. They were a long way from the surface but that wasn't the dangerous part. The blood from both of the humans that was inside the mech had leaked out all over that area of the ocean, blood attracts many things that would be highly unwanted. Benjamin quickly starts to swim, his body on the verge of exhaustion and his oxygen running low. 

 

He breaks the surface, throwing the helmet off and gasping for air. Coughing loudly for some water to be forced out of his lungs as he floats along with half a body. He's exhausted, unable to breathe easily and in total shock. All he has left to do was make it to the surface and call for an air pick up. He can do it, the god's had looked down and blessed Benjamin. Ha, no they haven't. As Benjamin regained his breath back he notices something that will forever be the subject of his nightmare.

 

**_Sharks._**  

 

 Benjamin makes a break for the surface. The kings of the sea chasing him. Benjamin has to do the unthinkable and let the body of his partner go - tears streaming down his face as he does so but Benjamin grabs his partners dog tags before letting go. The body is enough, it gives Benjamin enough time to make it to the land and pull himself out. Coughing and gasping, blood dripping from his left hip and arm he makes a break for the forest. Sharks weren't the only thing around that could end Benjamin's life. 

 

Next thing that registers for Benjamin is a loud crunching sound and a horrific scream. A massive amount of blood spluttering out everywhere - then blackness. When he wakes once more Benjamin is in the medical bay, his left arm is completely gone, the dog tags broken in half and the crystal being held out in front of his face in a brand new, robotic arm with the promise of a new life, a new study. Benjamin would be come the new captain American with this tech. He could get revenge for his partners death, a brand new mech to his name and a brand new life. Slowly the adult turns his head too look out the window of the medical hall, multiple pairs of small, kind eyes stare back at him full of tears. Sorrow and worry filled. His kids, the little shit's he swore to raise no matter what happens to himself. That sealed the deal. Benjamin did everything to come back for them. To come back for the shit's he loved and raised. 

 

The arm was accepted and Benjamin was made anew - becoming the father for these kids. Their 'Guardian'.   ** _Bastille_**  was created and connected to Benjamin. The strongest mech to have been ever designed. The new reign of the war was coming.

 

But now? Benjamin was about to die at the fucking perfect age of 40, his kids having to bury him before they all hit their own adulthood. It was fucking pathetic. 

 

* * *

 

 

Benjamin blinks, his body forced backwards from a state of shock. Looking down at the paper in his hands wet spots covered the entire page. A hand shakily raises up to touch his face. Tears had started to stream down his face and Benjamin had no idea he was crying. Looking down once more at the paper it was a letter from all the other adults that were no longer around. Resting in front of the letter in his left hand, the robotic one, was a picture of Benjamin and all of the little shits he raised. 

 

He was dying and leaving them all behind with nothing but the idea of how fucking terrible of a Guardian he was. 

 

Benjamin finds it in himself the pride to cry just a little bit more.


	8. Is This Breaking Regulation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to type this chapter thanks to a lovely movie I recently watched called The Finest Hours. I am now also taking requests for chapters! Just comment a scene (Please understand this is a BroDual themed area) and I will see what I can do!

Beep. . . .Beep. . . .Beep

The machine repeat's over and over. A line rotating in a circle, one direction, one speed over and over again. It never stops, and it's never turned off. A man sitting down in front of the machine sighs, looking over the screen once more before getting up and walking to the kitchen on the other side of the building to grab a cup of coffee. The morning shift was always the worst shift to be stuck on. 

At least looking outside at the snow covered ground and the ice cold waves breaking against the rocks gave the man a break from monitor duty. Now, if they could only get the light house to work once more.

* * *

 

"For the last fucking time Coraline, I am not going to take you out for lunch. I have my shift coming up later and I would love to lay down and rest a little bit before having to go in."

Coraline, the female mentioned was standing in the door way to a modest house owned by one of her -  forced 'friends'. She was dressed in all fuchsia, an interesting color this time of year but it was also a very expensive outfit. This lady had money and she meant business whenever she came around. Coraline let a grin form on her lips, slowly leaning on the door frame looking up at the man towering over her. "Oh, I'm so sorry that by me offering my precious time to you for a small meal would throw off your entire day! I just wanted to have a nice relaxing conversation with one of my favorite sea dogs."

"Sea dog? Ha. You seem to forget I'm not Coast Guard ma'am. I take to the skies not the seas. You must have me mixed up with your, oh what's the word. Your fucking imaginary boyfriend. Sometimes I like to think you ate a little bit to much exotic food and you've got some kind of poisonin' in your damned head. Now for the last time, get out of my house and forget about lunch. Wait until your damn boyfriend get's home for that."

"Benjamin. Benny baby. Oh Benemo, oh Benemo you can't just deny a girl like that! The richest girl in all of Skaia? I know this town is very small and worthless but I can take you out to the big city, show you a really good time. He's not my boyfriend. Ack he's such a disgusting sea dog. More like a sea shark but he's hardly worth my time, it's just so fun to see a man so whipped for you he'll do anything. Maybe even go on a suicidal mission for you." Coraline huffed, crossing her arms as she moved to stand straight once more. "What's the difference between him and you? He stirs a ship, you fly a plane that is supposed to land on these ships. You're a fucking fish with wings, get over it Benny baby."

"Alright that's it. Get out, get the fuck out right now." Benjamin lumbers forward, but with enough speed and stomping like movements Coraline tenses up, bolting right out of the door and into her car. Yelling at her sweating butler to 'step the fuck on it'. Benjamin grins as he leans on the side of the door frame watching as car takes off down his driveway, slowly moving out of site. Such a pretty picture to watch of course, a bitch running off with her fake money and men leaving people alone for now of course. Benjamin shakes his head and moves to step back into the house, gently closing the door then leaning back on it with a sigh. He can't stand women. They were smart, bossy, gold diggers, show offs and just plain witches. Now he knows not all women are like that but the one's Benjamin has encountered act in such a fashion so he tends to avoid women at all cost any more.

Besides, it's not taboo or anything to look at men right? 

It's the 1950's. Everything is taboo that is unnatural. 

 

* * *

 

A grunt escapes Benjamin as he moves to open the door into the watch building. It was fairly small, two floors and about nine room's. The two biggest room's being the kitchen and the watch room. Moving over to the coat rack, Benjamin shaking off all the snow that had collected on his coat before hanging it up along with his hat. Fixing his hair in the mirror before sauntering off into the kitchen to make some coffee. After drinking about two cups, a third in his hand, the male makes his way into the watch room seeing one of his co-workers hunched over a machine with a frown on his face. Well, it was his boss Mr.Vantas not a co-worker but sometimes with the way he acted no one ever knew if he was truly a boss or just another worker like them. 

"How long are you going to stand there hunched over that machine glaring at it?"

"As long as it takes in order to find the O.A. Orphaned."

"The, what now? Who the fuck names there ship like that? Since when did we even lose a ship?! What the hell Vantas!" 

"Recently got a call from them. Sending out an SOS. Along the lines of mentioning that some how their hull was cracked right in the middle of the ship."

"What kind of ship cracks right down the middle?"

"Oil tanker."

"Fuck, me." Benjamin quickly moved to the second station, turing nobs and punching buttons until he got the second machine up and running. "Is the ship still in one whole piece or?"

"Don't know. Haven't heard a thing from them since. We already have most of our most experienced men out to sea in the planes after the M.S. Arachno. She was an another oil tanker that split right in half. All of our planes are out at sea right now. All we have left are boats."

"Well have fun. I'm a flyer sir, with all due respect. I hope you have some men able to go out there and find that ship."

Barron Vantas, as he's known by, lets out a large and very loud sigh. Leaning forward on the machine before looking up and too the side at Benjamin. "I don't. All I have left is a 2 year small boat captain, fresh out of training engine worker, one 3 year navigator, all the older men are either too old to go out in the brewing storm or they are terrible ill, and you. You're the last airman on base at the moment."

Barron finally moves to sit up, walking over to the radio and turing a few dials, pulling up the microphone to his lips. "This is Station Revolution to 413 Egg. Do you copy 413 Egg?"

_"This is 413 Egg to Station Revolution we hear you loud and clear sir. Captain Eggbert speaking."_

"413 Egg state the condition of the weather and the process of your mission, over."

_"Station Revolution, with all due respect it's hell out here. The waves are 'bout between 16-30 feet tall. Winds are picking up, day light is slowly leaving and it's cold as fuck. We've only found pieces of the M.S. Arachno, following the trail now out to sea for the ship. No signs or calls from the O.A. Orphaned."_

"Proceed with mission 413 Egg. Find that ship and save any survivors if you can. Carefully of the waves and weather out there. Don't go to far out to sea. This is Station Revolution out."

Barron slips the microphone back into place and turns the radio at a different angle in order to hear it better when it goes off for something. Barron rests his hands on the desk where the radio resides, hanging his head down as he slowly thinks over a plan. They need another team out there and stat. 

Benjamin raises an eyebrow, listing to the conversation before going back to monitoring the two machine's. He only ever met Captain Eggbert once, a nice, strong fellow always wearing a white fedora talking about his little nerdy son going through school right now. Cute kid, gonna go far in school some day that's for sure.

"I need you to go out there with them Benjamin."

"Bullshit! I know nothing about sailing! Isn't that against regulation or something?! You can't send a pilot out on a blasted ship!"

"You can swim can't you? Operate a spot light?"

"That's besides the point! I'm not a sea dog!"

Barron turns abruptly, stomping over to Benjamin, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling the idiot closer to his face. "You listen to me solider, you are part of the United States Armed Forces. Regardless if you are a Army, Navy, Air Force, Coast Guard or Marine you will do your fucking duty and save anyone's life got it? If that means sticking your air head ass on a boat with a spot light out their looking for men trapped on a ship that's about ready to break and two close to sinking to their deaths leaving behind wife and children they will never get to see again, then so fucking be it you will shut your god damn mouth, say yes sir and get your shit together for this journey you got it?"

Benjamin keeps his mouth shut, glaring slightly at Barron before just nodding. Barron moves to let go of his collar and shove the man back, saluting him. Benjamin returns the salute in a pissed off way but stomps off in order to grab - whatever the fuck he needed for this trip. 

An hour later he was suited up in the most ridiculous outfit. High water boots, rain jacket, water proof gloves, a beanie like hat and some Air force patches on the outside of it. He was hell bent on making sure people knew he was Air Force not Coast Guard.

The crew for the rescue mission contained only four people. Benjamin Strider, Simon Captor the Captain, Gerard Makara as the Navigator and Tysander Nitram as the brand new Engine runner. 

 

* * *

  

"Bloody blast it all to hell! These waves are bigger than my girl's bottom - and that ain't no compliment!" Simon growled out lightly as he stood behind the gear shift on the boat.

Standing next to him was Gerard, the massive male was chuckling from the smaller's comments. Moving slowly, Gerard keeps an eye on the compass as the ship bobs up and down on the waves, the rain slowly barring down on them as they neared the sea bar. "My wicked brother, if you keep those comments up by the time we get back you won't have a mother-fucking girl to serve as your magical bed warmer now."

Simon whipped around so fast, a punch aimed at Gerard but it was a faulty move since Gerard just grabbed it with one hand. Slowly Gerard dropped Simon's hand with a grin and went back to starring at the compass. Simon growled, moving to keep his attention back on the waves once more.

"Is it true that the captain really put you on this boat with us? You're an Air Force guy, I don't mean to be rude but you don't really belong on this boat with us." Tysander placed a friendly hand on Benjamin's shoulder. "Don't get me wrong it's interesting to have you on here! Fresh new eyes that aren't tired of staring at the water all the time but - do you know anything about running a boat?" Benjamin grunted, tempted to be rude and pull away from the hand resting on his left shoulder but the man decided to suck it up and let it remain. "Yes it's true. I don't know why Mr.Vantas stuck me out here but apparently I was the only one left they could send out on this boat. So, Tysander, Do you know who captains the ship we are after?"

"Oh shit! You don't know - wow holy fuck you really know nothing about the waters do you? Alright hold up a second." Tysander dug around in his coat pocket before pulling out an old wet-skin covered journal, opening up to a bookmarked page while handing the object over. Tysander points to a picture in the journal, a group of men standing together for a group picture. "Right here, Navy Captain Osiris Ampora. The oldest but highest ranking Naval Officer, of his time of course. He was supposed to be on leave from the Navy at the moment but in his past time he sails for trading or commercial usage you dig? His personal ship, a big oil tanker is the O.A. Orphaned"

Benjamin raised an eyebrow, tangerine colored irises looking over the picture until spotting the man being discussed. He was massive, in height and mass. His arms were covered in muscles, shoulders as broad as a football players, and legs the sizes of tree trunks. In all honesty Osiris wasn't that big, a nicely sized male with decent muscles and two scars running diagonal on his face, but in Benjamin's eyes? Oh he was much more then a decently sized man.

"Damn, well that explains why Mr.Vantas wanted who ever he could find out here to find this guy. He seems pretty fucking important." Tysander chuckled from Benjamin's response. "Just a heads up Benjamin, he hates anyone in the Air Force." "That fucker, I'd give him a good ol' one four right up where the sun don't shine and never will-" 

"Would you two stop fucking around and get back to your posts?! Tysander get back in the middle so the waves don't knock your sorry bull headed ass over the side, Benjamin get your flighty self back in that damn hole and get the light on!" Simon barked. "We're nearing the sea bar!"

Blue. The color Benjamin will forever hate. Everything was blue, cold and wet. Wave after wave they came, massive surges they pushed and tossed the boat around with their power. The storm was unbearable along the sea bar, waves as tall as 80ft kept pushing them back. The boat being tossed and thrown where ever, the crew hanging on for dear life. Lighting struck, a scream of warning heard over the sound of water smashing against itself and the boat went under once more. 

Four lives and a compass went under that wave, only 3 lives came back out, the boat tinted red on one side.

 

* * *

 

Tysander sneezed, his body shivering as he stood behind Simon, head turned as he watched the waves die down behind the crew as the boat made it over the sea bar. Slowly, Tysander turned around looking at Benjmain, who was gripping onto the side of the wide but open Captains cove. Raising a shaking hand, Benjamin wipes his face clear of water, which the rain gladly replaces within a second. The storm hasn't let up, the crew morale dangerously's low. 

"I can't, I can't believe he's gone." Tysander said softly. Simon grunted, bowing his head lightly before looking over his shoulder at the two younger 'sea-men/bird'. "He went after that stupid fucking compass. Now we've lost a man and our way back. I can't get the damn radio to work and I have no fucking Idea where we are goin-" 

"Holy fucking shit look!" Benjamin darted to the side and quickly pointed. In the water, a massive piece of metal passed the smaller boat by, only to slowly sink down into the darken deeps of davy jones. Slowly, Benjamin turned to look at Simon. ". . Move back to your position's quickly! Benjamin handle the spot light side to side in 10 second intervals! We keep going straight against the current until something is noticed!" 

The men moved quickly, seconds later a light was on, a man was looking out into the ocean calling out anything he saw for the captain to go towards. 

 

* * *

 

**_Four Hours Earlier. . ._ **

"Captain, Captain please I need a moment of your time this is very  _important-"_

"Unless the ship has gone and broke into fuckin' two pieces like your damn relationship I don't need to hear about it! I'm busy keeping this ship running." Osiris, Captain Osiris Ampora. The oldest and grumpiest captain on the sea yelled back. 

"Captain please! The ship has a crack in it!" Osiris blinked, slowly looking up from the two wheels he was controlling. Turning his body around, violet eyes flashing a dangerous color as he looked upon the young lad on his boat. "What did you just say?" "The ship is cracked right down the middle sir, she's gonna brake-" "Bullshit." Osiris called another male over to hold the wheels in place. Slowly, rolling up each sleeve, the Captain turns and moves towards the young man. Shouldering passed him harshly as he makes his way around the ship. Soon enough he's standing still, in pure silence as he stares at a massive crack running along the side of his ship.

"Get the fucking radio -  _NOW_   CABIN BOY!" He commands, while moving swiftly back to the wheels. Osiris whistles for his first mate, Darghen Zahhak to come over. "Ah, yes sir how may I help you?" Darghen wipes a towel across his forehead. "I need ye' to keep an eye out on the rutter and the 18ft fracture along the ship. I've made someone run and get the radio so we can call out to the Coast Guard and maybe get some help out here. If this ship intends to break in half, hell I won't know what to fucking do." 

"You'll get us to safety is what you'll do Sir. You won't let any of these men meet an unfair death." Darghen places a hand on Osiris's shoulder before moving away and calling out some orders for men to get boards and start hammering them in place of the cracks in the ship's hull. Others to grab the pumps just in case and other emergency items they might need if this ship goes to hell and back. 

 

* * *

 

"Simon we should just turn back! The weather is getting worse and there is nothing we can do now! The longer we stay out here the more chance we have of dying!" Tysander called from the middle of the ship, causing Benjamin to look back at the two, an eyebrow raised. 

"We are not turning back now you fucker! I brought us out here this far! I'll be damned if we don't keep going!! Turn back around and keep watching!"  
  
Benjamin sighed, looking back over the spot light and out to sea once more. He never knew these sea dogs would be cowardly, it was quite pathetic indeed. Letting out a small chuckle, Benjamin slowly looks back out to sea once he's calmed down, only for his eyes to widen and quickly moving his spot light. "SIMON- SIMON HOLY FUCK-" Tysander screamed out.

Right there, matching the blanket of darkness that surrounds the ocean, laid the O.A. Orphaned. Tore right in half, all lights off or destroyed and stuck on a reef. "It's a ghost ship Simon." Benjamin called out. Slowly moving the light along the ship's hull as Simon drove the smaller ship onto the side, looking out and around for any survivors. 

Within seconds, a small light flashes from the top of the oil tanker. Benjamin and the crew on the smaller ship laugh in gratefulness. Moving the spot light up and onto the man who yells and waves to get their attention. Soon enough he darts back to the ship calling, screaming for the others. Tysander's eyes widen as a massive amount of people come out of the ship, leaning over the side calling to them as they throw over a wooden ladder, tying it up and getting reader to climb down. 

"Simon, Simon this fucking boat can't hold that many people!!" Tysander calls back. "We are going to have to fucking try Tysander! I'm not going to leave this men out here to die!" Without even thinking Simon turns the boat at an awkward direction, the boat is lurched sideways - Simon knocked off of his feet and into the water, as he comes up for air the two ships nearly collided back into each other - the only thing stopping the crash was Simon's body.

Crack.

If it wasn't for Simon's body, the boat would've been destroyed by the ship's hull.

Tysander screams, the crew up on the oil tanker all pause and look down in fear.

Benjamin does the only thing he deem's sane, grabbing onto the controls and pulling the boat back, away from the danger of being smashed against the ship's hull.

Gasping for air, he looks at Tysander with wide eyes. The two stop and stare at each other, neither knowing how to operate this small boat. Both shaken from the second death of the crew. Looking up to the men on the ship, Benjamin's eyes catches those of a certain captain aboard the ship. With a silent prayer, Benjamin thrusts the smaller ship forward, using the momentum of the wave to push the boat farther in then the engine was going for. "Tysander! Get ready to catch them! I don't know how long I can keep the boat running with the current!"

 

* * *

 

 Benjamin slowly turns the engine off. Moving to rest his forehead on the gears of the engine. Tysander was in the middle of the ship, surrounded by about 30 other men as they all sit in silence watching the O.A. Orphaned slowly sink into it's watery grave. Osiris, stand's next to Benjamin, letting out a prayer and praise for his old ship before turning to look at the man. Slowly Osiris notices the Air Force patch on his jacket. "You, you are no Coast Guard!" Osiris's crew looks back at Benjamin surprised. 

Lifting his head up once more, Benjamin looks over at Osiris. "I am an Air Force man. I have no experience behind the wheel of a ship, our navigator and captain died on this trip to save your life and the only fucking thing you say to us first is the fact that the Air Force guy saved your life?! Get a fucking grip and help me stir this fucking boat! If we all want to live then swallow your god damn pride and tell me what to do - Captain."

Osiris sneers for a second, before relaxing and letting out a chuckler. "Pull the lever on your far left back-"

 

* * *

 

"Benjamin! The lights! We made it back!!" Tysander calls out.

Everyone on the boat cheers, tears of joy falling from their faces as songs of praise are sung and they stand. Calling while waving their arms at the people who were waiting at the pier for them. Warm blankets, food, coffee, and loved ones await. 

The ship pulls in, is tied to a post and sailors are being pulled off. Benjamin lets out a wheeze, his hands clutching at his jacket before passing out right on the spot from stress and fear. Osiris is the one who quickly catches the man, picks him up and carries Benjamin off the boat, rushing the man inside where it's warm and safe.

While watching Benjamin rest in a cot, Osiris takes off his Captains coat and lays it over the male. Writing a small note as well before leaving it on the bedside drawer. With a chuckle, he moves to run the back of his hand down the side of Benjamin's face. "Ye' better return that damn coat back to me now."

* * *

 

**_It's the most ordinary people, who do the most extraordinary things._ **

_This work is dedicated to the men who the movie 'The Finest Hours' is based on._

_On Feb. 18, 1952, the Coast Guard station in Chatham, Massachusetts, got word that the SS Pendleton, a World War II-era oil tanker, had been split in half at sea. Bernie Webber, Andy Fitzgerald, Richard Livesey and Ervin Maske where the four men who set sail that day in order to save those stuck on the SS Pendleton. Somehow, without a roof or any navigational devices, Webber and his men miraculously located the Pendleton, and managed to save 32 of the 33 men left on board._

_The story of the Chatham station’s daring rescue has become a Coast Guard legend_

 


End file.
